godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/Arc 3, Chaapter... 3?
I wake up in the medical bay of Cradle’s Mobile Fortress. I feel weird, but it’s good, like… I don’t know, it’s hard to explain. For some reason, I raise my hand to look to my armlet, and although it looks the same, somehow I know it’s different. A doctor alongside me says: -She has woken up. Inform Baluar. He’ll be glad to know she made it. – Seems like I just went through an operation. I feel so sleepy… I wake up. I feel a large hand delicately touching my head, so that I react. I recognize it easily. -Baluar-san! What happened? – Hands that large aren’t common. -Your armlet was broken, Lili. You were about to transform into an Aragami, and P53 Bias Factor injections did nothing to you. So, with my usual delicacy, I “persuaded” the doctors into trying to permanently change you to work with P66 Factor. It seems it worked perfectly. A doctor just left, but he previously informed me that you’re good to go now. You can sleep in our bedroom today… -“Our” bedroom? -Oh, right, you weren’t there when I gave my speech… Everyone will have to share their bedrooms with at least 3 other persons. You (sorry, we) have to share it with Nia and Alisa. It’s cozy, but… -Why did you do this? Why did you save me, Baluar-san? – I interrupt him. -You’re joking, right? Lili, let me explain something to you. What would you do if one of your friends was about to die? Would you save him? Or would you let him die? -I’d save him. – I answer. -See? Why would I let you die, when it was in my power at least to try to give you another chance? Although, if you don’t wake up, I won’t save you any of Kanon’s cookies. You’d better dress up fast, or you won’t have any of them by the time you get home! – He says teasingly, and then goes away really fast. I wake up as fast as I can, dress up a bit (my clothes are right next to the bed), and go to our room (he conveniently left me indications on how to get there). He wasn’t exaggerating. By the time I arrive, there is only one cookie left. There is no one else in the room, and next to said cookie is a letter that reads “Hey there, Sleepy! It was really hard to leave this behind, but I hope you enjoy it! You-know-who”. It was really tasty. After eating, I have to ask myself: “What am I supposed to do now?” Seems like everyone’s out on a mission, but I don’t know where I am. I only got to our room out of sheer luck. I wander around for a while, until I meet Director Sakaki. He began to speak: -Oh, Lili, I was hoping for your arrival. -Why, Doctor? What’s the matter? -It seems that Rachel is bent on wiping us from the planet. If so, we will need every last God Eater’s effort to make her think otherwise. -Ok… so what can I do? -Oh, sorry, I just got carried away. Baluar, Robb and Nia are fighting Rachel’s “troops” not far from here, and they’re having troubles. I thought you could… Before he could finish speaking, I was already leaving the fortress to fight against the Aragami. ---- Don't worry guys, you'll appear soon enough. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic